


A Prayer Before Birth

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: “如果说他从过去三年里学到了什么东西，那就是谨慎。他不违反宵禁，不把泥巴带进屋里，不让东西掉到地上也不把音乐放出声音，不到必要绝不说话。一言以蔽之，不做任何会让自己引起不必要的注意的事情。”亚瑟在家里被虐待，他不能让梅林发现。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 色心，小心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Prayer Before Birth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177415) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> 朋友们好啊，有关这个故事的想法我已经考虑一段时间了，现在我准备开冲。在这篇里亚瑟和梅林17岁。亚瑟和原剧稍有不同，由于家庭原因这篇里他多了点安静少了点自信；相应的梅林就更聒噪一点。所以你可能看着觉得有一丢丢OOC,但希望这种牺牲能造就这个故事。  
> 阅前警告：生理和心理上的儿童虐待，请务必想好再看。

他平时很小心的。

如果说他从过去三年里学到了什么东西，那就是谨慎。他不违反宵禁，不把泥巴带进屋里，不让东西掉到地上也不把音乐放出声音，不到必要绝不说话。一言以蔽之，不做任何会让自己引起不必要的注意的事情。

但今天。今天不一样。今天就是那天选之日。

因为梅林亲了他。

游戏打到一半他却扔下手柄转向亚瑟，钴蓝的眼睛因为主人意有所图而变暗，然后他咕哝了一句“哦去他的”，并把他们二人的嘴唇撞到一起。在接下来漫长的三秒钟里亚瑟什么也没做，他震惊地一个手指头都动不了，无数焰火在他眼前爆炸；这三秒足够梅林开始后撤，脸上带着一丝慌张。亚瑟冲上前去，回吻他，仿佛溺水的人汲取氧气。

接下来是一段由无数亲吻和交谈和相拥组成的烟雨般的迷雾。他们依偎在梅林的床上，亚瑟把头枕在他朋友的胸前，侧耳倾听梅林滔滔不绝地说着他想做这件事想了多久了。

“但我不知道你怎么想的，高汶不停地说‘亚瑟喜欢你’我就问他‘你怎么知道？’因为我总是在想如果我付诸行动了然后你说‘退后，魔鬼’那我们的友谊就玩球了然后我会尴尬到不得不搬去墨西哥但我都不会说西班牙语所以我可能会活活饿死然后——”

亚瑟轻声笑了起来，梅林身上为他所钟爱的无数特点中就包括他能在回应极少的情况下东扯西拉西拉东扯地说上几小时。亚瑟本人不是特别能说，但梅林是为数不多能让他感觉不说也行的人之一。他经常会担心自己是否无聊到别人了，在想不出合适的词的时候他总是让别人拾起话头。但梅林总是兴高采烈地和他侃天侃地，好像亚瑟是自奥斯卡·王尔德以来最才华横溢的健谈者。

亚瑟以前说的更多，他是这么认为的。但后来他意识到在他说话的时候人们并不总是欣然乐见的，尤其他还总是说错话。这给他带来了麻烦。

“我是喜欢你。”等梅林终于需要喘口气的时候他害羞地说，他的朋友笑着在亚瑟头顶落下一吻。

“我真特么希望如此。”

他们在沉默中躺了一会儿，然后他听见梅林深吸了口气，就像他正要鼓足勇气说些什么。

“你想不想，就你知道的，就……出去走走？但不是像 _出去走走_ 那种出去走走而是你懂得，约着见面或者找点事做之类的，我不知道……”

亚瑟抵着梅林的T恤微笑。

“你是在问我要不要做你男朋友吗？”

“看情况。你答应吗？”

梅林听起来很轻浮，但亚瑟能感觉到他的肌肉微微绷紧了。他用鼻子蹭了蹭梅林的胸口。

“答应。”

他看不见，但他能感觉到梅林飞上天的嘴角和他自己加深的微笑。

然后恐惧突然扼住了他。

“我们会公开吗？”他小心地问道。

“呃？哦，我不造。应该吗？我猜我们应该的。虽然高汶会变得很特么烦人……”

“就只是……也许会有人，”亚瑟试图为他的保守找出一个说得过去的借口，“学校里的人会就这事说个不停的，可能会破坏……破坏独一无二感。”

“独一无二感？还有这种词？”

亚瑟在半躺姿势的前提下尽可能用力地给了梅林一肘子。

“好吧，放松卡罗尔·沃德曼，我懂你意思。我不介意让这事儿只有我俩知道。我们之间的秘密。”

亚瑟松了口气。

他并不是真的在乎学校里的人怎么想，扪心自问他也很想大声宣布梅林是他男朋友但……

万一被他父亲知道了。

这个想法让他打了个寒战，梅林把他抱得更紧了点。

“亚瑟？”

“对，不，呃……听起来不错。”

梅林放松下来，然后立刻开始唠叨起第一次约会该是什么样的、他有多讨厌保龄球联谊但他超喜欢镭射枪战，亚瑟应和着，只是躺在这里、感受梅林的声音震动着从胸口传到他耳里就已经心满意足。

他一定是比自己意识到的还要满足，因为下一秒他感知到的是梅林轻轻地把他摇醒。

“我睡着了？”他慢吞吞地说，梅林咯咯笑了起来。

“是啊，天才。还是睡在我身上，我得告诉你。你该庆幸我是个如此宽容大量的男友。”

亚瑟坐起来伸了个懒腰。他接着一时兴起转过身去吻梅林，因为他现在可以这么做了，因为这个想法让他乐得头晕眼花。

然后。

“等等，几点了？”

“呃，差不多八点。”梅林看着钟说道。

_Shit. Shitshit shit._

“我得走了。”亚瑟一边说着一边胡乱翻找他的鞋子。

“什么，现在吗？留下了吃饭吧，我妈在冰箱里给我留了些炖菜，够我们两人吃了。”

“不行。”亚瑟硬邦邦地说着伸手去捞他的外套，他已经惊慌失措到找不着北，他不能让梅林看出来。

“为什么不行？”梅林哀怨地说。

“我必须回家，我跟我爸保证了。”亚瑟转身走向门口。

“好吧，那，晚些时候给我短信？”

梅林听起来太过于可怜兮兮了，就算这会浪费掉宝贵的几秒钟，亚瑟也必须得跑回到床边在他亲一下他的嘴巴。

“我会的。”他保证道，然后他跑出梅林的房间穿过他家的前门，沿着街道奔跑起来。

__________________________________________________________

当他终于赶回家的时候，他家门廊的灯是亮着的。于是他最后一点希望也破灭了——乌瑟没有加班到很晚，没有去跟客户吃晚餐，没有任何迹象说明他不在家里坐着等、让亚瑟好悄无声息摸进家门，避免……

亚瑟强迫自己深呼吸，不要因为回家的冲刺喘的太厉害。对他父亲来说他有没有尽快赶回不重要。打破规矩的前因后果无关紧要，重要的是你打破了规矩。

把钥匙从包里拿出来有点困难，因为他的手抖得不像话，接着他又不能把钥匙正确地放进锁孔里了。他必须不断提醒自己冷静下来，因为歇斯底里只会让情况更糟。

他深吸几口气又呼出。然后他把钥匙成功插了进去打开了门。

房子里笼罩着不详的寂静，亚瑟没有傻到以为自己能够成功逃回自己的卧室，但他还是心存侥幸地朝楼梯走了三步，直到那声音如丧钟般响起。

“亚瑟。”

他被冻在原地，然后缓缓转向他父亲的办公室。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己没有能力向前迈步。他闭上眼睛，让自己回忆起不久前刚刚发生了什么：梅林柔软的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，他试图从这份回忆里汲取到力量。他今天晚归是有原因的，这个原因胜过乌瑟骂出的千军万马。

办公室的门无声地打开了，他侧步滑了进去。他的父亲坐在他的办公桌后面，仍然西装革履。如果说他一回家就枯坐在那里等着自己，亚瑟也不会惊讶的。

“你为什么晚了？”

乌瑟的语气单调而平静。亚瑟从来不知道哪一种让他更害怕：是他父亲醉醺醺地大喊大叫，露骨地用天底下所有方式咒骂他；还是像现在这样镇定自若冷静自持。暴怒很可怕，因为亚瑟推断不出他会做的多过分；但他认为冷酷更甚。当他父亲喝醉时他起码可以把他当行径怪罪于酒精作祟。但当他清醒且自控时，亚瑟无法欺骗自己他的父亲是多么发自内心地恨着他。

“我在一个朋友那儿，我睡着了。”亚瑟说，尽力不让自己听起来很害怕。他的父亲不喜欢那样。

“晚饭七点半就准备好了而你却不在。”乌瑟的声音里依然没有丝毫感情。

“我道歉，父亲。”

“你知道规矩。”

乌瑟从他的椅子上站起来，绕过桌子走到亚瑟面前。

“是的父亲，我--”

“闭嘴。你不知道规矩吗？”

亚瑟短暂地犹豫了片刻，他不知道是该回答这个问题还是该照父亲要求的那样闭嘴。

_啪。_

这一巴掌的巨力敲到亚瑟的脑袋上，把它拍向一边撞上他身后的门，他的视野模糊了一瞬。

“回答我。”

“我知道规矩，我只是睡着——”

_啪。_

这次是一阵刺痛炸开在耳朵上，尖锐的声音像汽车警报一样在他脑袋里回响。

乌瑟不会再打他的脸了，因为亚瑟明天还要上学，继续打脸会很冒险。他会挑亚瑟身上那些不会被多事的眼睛看到的地方。

“对不起，”亚瑟口齿不清道，“我不是有意要破坏规矩，是我错——”

_啪。_

第三下，打在他的后脑勺上，下手重到亚瑟站立不住最终摔到了他父亲脚边的地板上。武士冷冷地俯视他。

“我对你要求的不多，亚瑟。”他说，他的声音像大理石一样光滑。“我让你有家可归，有衣可穿，有食饱腹，给你提供你需要的一切，而我唯一向你要求的回报就是你能遵守几条规矩。为什么你连这种小事都不能为我做到？”

有时这部分比身体上的暴力更伤人。乌瑟让他觉得自己是一个失败者，一个忘恩负义的臭虫。

“我会更努力的，”亚瑟一边说着，一边竭力将刺痛他眼球的泪水眨回泪腺，因为他的父亲憎恶一切软弱的迹象。“对不起，先生。”

乌瑟打量了他几秒钟，亚瑟紧绷着，等待着下一记重击。但乌瑟只是摇了摇头，好像他的儿子根本不知道他再费劲似的。

“地窖，现在。”他用不屑一顾的语气说。

在他父亲改变主意之前亚瑟挣扎着站起来。他跟随乌瑟走出房门穿过大厅，来到被他父亲锁紧的地窖门前。他蹒跚过去，但乌瑟的手掌落到他的肩膀上，强迫他转过身直面他父亲的双眼。

“下次我不会这么仁慈了，亚瑟。”他柔声说道。亚瑟艰难地咽了口唾沫，点头。然后乌瑟把他搡进门内，他镇定自若地摸索着电灯开关，赶在门在他身后被重重摔上之前打开了灯。他听见钥匙在锁孔里转动的声音，紧接着他的父亲离开了。

亚瑟在走下楼梯前先放出一口浊气。地窖主要的用途是藏酒，不过还是有些奇怪的零碎物件儿散落在坚硬的石头地面上。在角落里又两张破旧的毯子，亚瑟把它们捡起来，试图摆出床的样子。

之前被威胁走的眼泪现在不请自来了。在他整顿毯子的时候他几乎是心烦意乱地擦去它们——这是恐惧和痛苦带来的不可避免的结果，正如他颤抖的双手。

_这还算好的。_

_这还算好的。_

_这还算好的。_

他在房间里走来走去，直到那些眼泪水儿终于被他走停，然后他小心翼翼地躺下去，尽量不让自己因为从薄薄地毯子下渗过来的地板的凉意而瑟瑟发抖。他很饿，他浪费了几分钟去想楼上那顿没人碰过但现在无疑正被他父亲倒掉的晚餐。他的头很痛，很难找到一种好姿势能在躺下的同时不让它痛，但他知道自己已经被法外开恩了。至少他的父亲没用上手杖，或者什么别的。在地窖里窝一晚是很不舒服也很不愉快，但两害相权他愿取其轻。

入睡难如登天，但亚瑟试着去想梅林；想在他们接吻的时候所发出的那些细碎的声音，想他是如何通过梅林的胸腔听见他的心跳，想他问亚瑟要不要做他男朋友的笨拙/可爱方式。

他是怎么说的？ _“我们之间的秘密。”_ 这个念头让生命温暖的东西在亚瑟的胸口舒展开来。在地窖的黑影之中，他拥抱着他的秘密，等待着黎明的到来。


	2. 橡木

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家猴啊！我把这篇更名了，新标题来自Louis MacNeice的美妙诗文《Prayer Before Birth》
> 
> 提前警告这一章包含儿童虐待和鞭笞。

  
亚瑟不知道确切是从何时开始的。  
  
  
最显而易见的答案是他把母亲的照片弄掉到地上的那天。就在那天的十四天前莫嘉娜拉着她的行李箱上了莫高斯等在外面的车，从此一去不回。  
  
  
这个结果绝非一日之功，他现在能够体会其中末节了，但那时他被震惊所麻痹，从没想过乌瑟和莫嘉娜的互相憎恶和半夜里竞争似的尖叫会以如此戏剧性的方式收场。  
  
  
他一直知道莫嘉娜是自己同父异母的姐姐，这不是什么秘密。但事实上莫嘉娜还有个同母异父的姐姐叫莫高斯。而这隐瞒在莫嘉娜看来这很明显是乌瑟另一个害人至深的诡计。在最后一次对峙后，她收拾好自己的行李和莫高斯一起离开了，把她那满口谎言的父亲抛到身后。  
  
  
把亚瑟抛到身后。  
  
  
那时他十四岁，在这变故之前他的心思只在足球和游戏机上。而比他大三岁的莫嘉娜，在那几年里与其说是他的什么盟友，更多的是他压力和烦恼的源泉。但是没有了她，这栋房子安静的吓人，他比他以为的更想念她。在她离开之后的两星期里，他的父亲像变了个人。他的面色铁青，好像所有的血液都流干了，把自己往书房里一关就是几小时。每次亚瑟见到他的时候，他总是急躁又气短，因为最微不足道的小事大骂他自己的儿子。他几乎不下楼吃晚饭，如果亚瑟在半夜醒来，他能听见他的父亲在办公室来来回回地踱步。  
  
  
在一所字面和主观感受上都空旷不已的房子里晃荡了两周之后，亚瑟开始体验到一种强烈的孤独感。他之前从没有真正感受过孤独：在学校他总是有朋友，在家里他有莫嘉娜可以玩耍，还可以跟父亲说话。但这么多年来头一次，亚瑟突然之间特别特别想念他的母亲。想念一个素昧平生的人说来滑稽，但在这座寂静下来的房子里，空虚张开血盆大口由里而外地吞噬着他，亚瑟渴望能够找到些和这个他从未谋面的女士的回忆。  
  
  
所以他偷偷溜进乌瑟的书房，那是整个家里唯一一处仍摆着伊格莱恩相片的地方。相片被摆在书架的高处，微微偏向乌瑟的书桌，因此视线最好的位置是他父亲的椅子。亚瑟跑过去坐下来。  
  
  
他抬头望向他的母亲——她的嘴唇弯起一道柔和的弧度，微风吹动她的秀发拂过她的面颊——亚瑟突然感到一阵愤怒。为什么这照片被摆在只有乌瑟能看见的位置？为什么家里只有这一张照片？为什么亚瑟不能有张属于自己的呢？再怎么说，那是他的母亲。  
  
  
在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他跳下了椅子，努力去够放在最上一层的相片。如果他的父亲不肯给他一张自己的，最起码他要把摆放的位置转过来，这样他俩都能看得更清楚。  
  
  
他踮起脚尖，拉长身体，尽力把手指伸到更远的地方，就差一点，就差一点……  
  
  
但是等他往上一蹿、终于碰到相框的时候，他推得太用力了，把那相框怼的摔下了书架。他眼睁睁看着它坠落到地上，一切就像慢动作一样。玻璃在撞击的作用下粉碎，细小锋利的碎片飞溅过整片地板。  
  
  
有那么一刻他只是呆呆地盯着这一片狼藉，然后他跪下来试图赶在乌瑟回来之前把这些玻璃碎片捡起来。但撞击声非常大，他的父亲循声而来，发现他在地毯上胡乱摸索着，而地毯的边沿卡着一张卷边的相片。  
  
  
抬起头时他看见两周以来不间断的纯粹的怒火堆积在他父亲眼中，他知道接下来他要受到一生中最严厉的教训了。他鼓起勇气，他站起来，一句道歉的话语已经到了他嘴边——  
  
  
最开始他不明白发生了什么。他之前明明站起来了，但他现在又回到了地上，地毯压迫着他的脸。就在他的大脑努力调整适应他的新处境的时候，疼痛在他下巴右边爆裂，而他在嘴里尝到了铁锈味。  
  
  
乌瑟打了他。  
  
  
他的父亲打了他。  
  
  
他嘴里的铁锈味是血的味道。  
  
  
他还来不及想得更多就又被拉了起来，他无意识地试图畏缩和逃跑，但他的父亲将他拉近，用两只手臂环抱住他。  
  
  
“对不起，亚瑟，对不起。我不是故意的……”  
  
  
乌瑟一边抱着他，一边对着他的头发喃喃着道歉的话。亚瑟本能地朝后挣扎了一下，因为这一切就是个可怕的错误，不是吗？他不该打破相框，乌瑟也不该情绪失控。即使现在他的身体因为震惊而有些颤抖，但他并没有生气。这一切只是个可怕的错误……  
  
  
他的父亲放开他好检查他脸上的情况。他轻轻地咋了下舌头，然后带着亚瑟去了客厅，让亚瑟坐下然后离开了房间。回来的时候他手上拿着一块打湿了的布和一个用茶巾包成的冰袋。他轻柔地将血迹从亚瑟破裂的嘴唇上擦去，又叫亚瑟自己拿着冰袋冰敷下巴。  
  
  
在肿胞消退了点之后，乌瑟给亚瑟煲了汤，把食物用托盘盛着放在亚瑟大腿上，他准许亚瑟边看电视边吃。乌瑟整个晚上都待在沙发上，待在亚瑟旁边，等到亚瑟终于要上床睡觉的时候，他的父亲重重地握住他的手，低声说道：“没有下次了，我保证。”  
  
  
但还是有下次。还有下次的下次和再下次。唯一随着时间推移而改变的，是他的父亲不再感到抱歉。  
  
  
  
————————————————————————  
  
  
  
很快情况变得明朗起来：那就是显然亚瑟什么都做不好。他在学校表现得不够好，他踢足球的时候进球的次数不够多，他走路时腰杆不够直，他吃饭的时候餐具使用不当，他梳头发的时候梳得也不对。在莫嘉娜离开后的几个月里亚瑟发现突然之间他被父亲铁面无私的批判——很明显他也缺乏这项能力——所包围。乌瑟批评他所做的一切，从他倒茶的手法到他把自己卧室门关上的方式乌瑟都能挑出各种毛病。亚瑟总是精神紧张，恐惧着他父亲的现身。这种神经质反而使他更加笨拙，更加不堪大任——他把盘子摔到地上，把杯子里的水撒得到处都是——更加剧了乌瑟的厌恶。  
  
  
这之后惩罚就开始了。如果亚瑟顶嘴，他就会被遣回自己房间里挨饿；如果他的法语作业做的不好，他就会被禁足。最开始的时候他受到的惩罚还有合理的原因，但随着时间流逝，只需要简单地忘记把鞋子放好、或者把自己的自行车忘在外面淋雨就能招致乌瑟的盛怒。  
  
  
一段时间后乌瑟显然认为这些基本措施不够用了。变化开始于拍打他的后脑勺和推搡他的肩膀；但随着乌瑟愈加确信亚瑟需要换位思考，施加到亚瑟身上的责罚也越来越粗暴。乌瑟似乎在某种程度上认为莫嘉娜走上歧路是由于管教不严，于是他决意将亚瑟身上任何叛逆的迹象扼杀在摇篮里。  
  
  
亚瑟尽己所能地坚持了几个月。他仍然心存乌瑟的行为是出于失去莫嘉娜的痛苦的希望——一旦从痛失爱女中缓过来，他的父亲肯定会变得不这么生气。他也逐渐明白自己不是最好的那种儿子。他很难相处，他粗心大意；他把自己的足球用具到处乱放，他忘记要洗自己的碗。和莫嘉娜比起来，他在学校的表现也远远不能让人满意。他在体育方面有些优势，但莫嘉娜一直比他更有头脑，他应该庆幸她之前分散了乌瑟的注意力，让他一直没注意到亚瑟匮乏的学术成就。他决心要在学业上更加努力，为了确保自己能取得好成绩他开始熬夜做作业。这不好过，有时亚瑟得拼尽全力，尤其是那总是让他头疼的数学。不管他怎样努力想让这些象形文字似的乱码讲点道理，他都无法使等号两边相等——无论是在纸上还是在他脑子里。随着他夜复一夜地枯坐着，为这些看似不可解的方程式和不可行的公式所挫败，他逐渐意识到自己可能就和他父亲似乎认为的那样愚不可及。他加倍努力，决心不让他父亲有任何理由觉得他不好。  
  
  
  
  
但在莫嘉娜离开五个月后，亚瑟的忍耐到了极限。  
  
  
在他为晚餐摆盘的时候乌瑟突然出现在他身后，致使他摔了手里的水壶。水壶没破，但摔得歪在一边，把整个桌子都淹了。  
  
  
“看在上帝的份上，亚瑟！”他父亲吼道，“你连一件事都做不好吗？”  
  
  
很久之前亚瑟就学到了如果顶嘴会发生什么，但整整五个月被这样对待让他心里的某根弦啪的断了。  
  
  
“如果你没有一直在背后盯得我寒毛直竖，我就不会这么坏事了！”他喊回去。  
  
  
“你说什么？”乌瑟用一种危险的语气说。  
  
  
“你听见了！我受够了你总是发脾气还把一切都迁怒到我身上！”  
  
  
“你怎么敢这样和我说话？”  
  
  
亚瑟知道自己已经站在了悬崖边上，但他太过愤慨太难以忍受下去了，能说出口的只有实话。  
  
  
“莫嘉娜走了不是我的错！”  
  
  
乌瑟的嘴巴硬化成了一条直线，亚瑟在他父亲伸手抓自己领子之前就知道自己惹上大麻烦了。亚瑟向后一躲、跑向门口。他脚底打滑地穿过走廊，从挂钩上抓过自己的钥匙，冲出房门，不顾他身后乌瑟愤怒的恐吓。  
  
  
外面很冷，但亚瑟沿着街走下去的时候感觉自己像是被点燃了。  
  
  
_为什么乌瑟要这样对他？他到底做了什么罪大恶极的事？_  
_  
  
他会停手吗？_  
  
  
亚瑟所持的那种他父亲的怒气能被时间抚平的希望现在看来完全是无根之木。坦白来说，他父亲的愤怒倒是在与日俱增。  
  
  
亚瑟走了很长一段时间，一路上都在试图想出接下来该怎么办。他考虑过去朋友家里，但他在学校里鬼混的那些家伙——瓦尔和凯还有盖文——并不是那种朋友。他短暂地想起他的童年好友格温，但自从他上了中学他们俩就几乎没说过话，如果他就这样唐突地出现在她家门口的话那实在是太尴尬了。  
  
  
他舅舅住的地方离这里只有一站路，但亚瑟跟他并不熟——他跟乌瑟处不来。附近还散布着他的一两个表兄弟，但他想不起来他们之中任何一家人的地址——他也跟他们不太熟。  
  
  
他可以给莫嘉娜打电话……但她离这儿好几英里远，再说他真的要因为只是跟乌瑟吵了一架就要把她大老远拉过来吗？甚至在他自己听来这计划也很荒谬。她极可能会嘲笑他。  
  
  
他再一次回想起了过去的几个月。乌瑟很明显对莫嘉娜的离去接受不能，但这不意味着事情得继续这样发展。现在亚瑟就要到十五岁了，是时候成熟点处理这事儿了。他会回家去见他的父亲，他们会一起把这事儿说通的。他会解释乌瑟如何让他在家里的生活变得十分艰难，他的父亲肯定会听的。乌瑟只是在追求纪律方面有些走火入魔了——亚瑟所需要做的只有说服他：自己无意不守规矩，幸运的话这就是他父亲所需要的保证。  
  
  
他开始坚定地往回走，同时在脑海里演练策略。他会冷静而理智地处理这件事。他会先为自己逃跑的举动道歉，然后他会尽力解释自己失态的缘由。他会对他的父亲坦诚相待，希望他的父亲也会投桃报李。他想象着他们俩共同敞开心扉，最终谈到莫嘉娜和之前发生的一切。如果事情按他计划的那样进行，这个插曲会是倾泻情感的契机，对他们两个人来说都是一个崭新的开始……  
  
  
当自家房子终于回到他的视野中时，亚瑟很奇怪地发现门廊的灯熄灭了。通常乌瑟会把这灯开一晚上，以警示窃贼。他上前一步要去打开电灯开关，这时突然一只手锢住了他的胳膊。  
  
  
“你到底去哪儿了？”  
  
  
黑暗之中亚瑟的其他感官更加敏感了，他能从父亲的呼吸中闻到很浓烈的威士忌的味道。一种冰冷的恐惧开始在他的胃底盘踞，但他想起了他的计划。  
  
  
“抱歉我之前朝你喊了又跑出去但我需要跟你谈谈——”  
  
  
“闭嘴。”乌瑟嘶声，用力地猛晃他的胳膊，震荡的余波穿透他的整个身体。  
  
  
“爸，我只是想——”  
  
  
“安静！”现在乌瑟是在拽着亚瑟往前了，借着昏暗的光线亚瑟可以看出他们正笔直地朝着地窖走去。亚瑟从没下到那儿去过，极少数的几次也只是去给父亲拿酒。在他和莫嘉娜都很小的时候他们总是挑衅对方敢不敢完全摸黑进去——莫嘉娜总是比他坚持的时间长一点；他总是确信自己听到了有什么在角落里挪动的声音，这就足以让他着急忙慌地跳回楼梯上、跑回亮光下，把一切虚张声势抛在脑后了。  
  
  
亚瑟闭上他的嘴，心砰砰直跳地看着乌瑟打开了地窖的门，一巴掌拍开灯然后把亚瑟拽到他面前推下去。  
  
  
等他们走到楼梯最底下，亚瑟转过身面对他的父亲，而他的父亲绕过他走到他背后。  
  
  
“我早该这么做了。”他说着，弯下腰捡起了什么东西，当他转过身，亚瑟盯着他父亲手中的长棍，感到胃部又一阵病态的抽搐。  
  
  
那是他祖父的拐杖，一根曾经被老人擦拭的闪闪发亮的瘦削橡木。老人死后它和其它属于乌瑟父母、乌瑟又愿意屈尊保管的遗物一起被扔进了地窖。  
  
  
“爸……”亚瑟出声，他的嘴巴干得不行，他肯定是会错意了，肯定他的父亲不会……  
  
  
“过来，亚瑟。”他的父亲用一种不容争议的语气说。  
  
  
“为什么？”亚瑟几乎是嗫嚅道。  
  
  
一种丑陋的表情掠过乌瑟的脸。  
  
  
“因为我已经让你逃脱了太多次逃避了太长时间。你懒惰又无礼，你对我对这个家都毫无尊重。今晚的胆大妄为只是简单地向我证明了我需要对你采取更为强硬的手段。”  
  
  
亚瑟觉得这空间里的空气被慢慢抽空了。在很长的一秒内他盯着乌瑟手里的拐杖。然后他调转脚尖朝楼梯逃去。  
  
  
但似乎他的父亲已经预判到了这个，他几步冲上前，在亚瑟刚刚跑上第一节台阶的时候抓住了他、把他掼倒在地，将他拖到房间的另一头。亚瑟的后背在地上摩擦着，他几近歇斯底里地在乌瑟的铁钳下绝望地扭动着，被自己急促的喘气呛个半死。  
  
  
乌瑟把他脸朝下摁进地窖角落里那张旧写字台里，亚瑟在那只压制着他的手掌下挣扎。  
  
  
“爸，求你了！求你了，对不起，我不是故意不乖的！对不起，爸，求求你不要打我——”  
  
  
“如果你再动，我就把你绑起来。”他的父亲嘶嘶道，亚瑟咽下一声呜咽，试着让自己不要再动。  
  
  
“爸，求你……”他啜泣着，但乌瑟没有回应。一切都静止了片刻。然后。  
  
  
第一击准确无误地横贯过他的两侧肩胛骨，让他发出了一声动物负伤似的哭叫。这感觉就像是有谁在他身上放了根滚烫的拨火棍。几乎没有片刻停顿，另一击落了下来，这次摔在他背部中央，几乎把他肺里的所有空气都打出来了。他咬住自己嘴唇不让自己再次尖叫，但根本没用，当第三下打到他的大腿上时他根本拦不住破口而出的嚎啕大哭。  
  
  
这三下之后又有另外三下，亚瑟几乎没有注意到乌瑟是何时停下的。剧痛贯穿他的整个身体，笼罩住他的意识，他的背后感觉像是火在烧……他模糊地意识到自己从桌面滑到了地上，剧烈的疼痛出现在每一根寒毛下。乌瑟在他头顶厌恶地哼了一声，亚瑟听见男人走上台阶的声音，但他待在原地一动不动，吸气又呼气，期盼着这疼痛能减少。  
  
  
乌瑟回来的时候把几块抹布和一支清洁喷雾扔到亚瑟身边的地上。  
  
  
“收拾干净然后上床睡觉。”他说。  
  
  
亚瑟听见他的父亲第二次走远，然后脚步声停下了。他抬头看去，乌瑟的目光穿透了他。  
  
  
“我希望你已经吸取了教训，亚瑟。”他严厉地说。  
  
  
无言地，亚瑟点了头。  
  
  
————————————————————————  
  
  
  
他胸中反抗的火种在那一晚被击垮了。他体内有什么被打碎了，无可挽回。他心中一直相信着他父亲是站在他这一边的、是来保护他的那一部分一去不回。接下来的两年间是发生了些不足为道的抵抗，每一次都遭到了严厉地惩罚，但亚瑟再也没有试图和他父亲讲道理，也再没有私下里希望情况会改善。事已至此，木已成舟，他能做的顶多就是保持低调，直到他满十八岁，直到他终于可以离开。  
  
  
他在那一晚感受到的愤怒也消失了。取而代之的是恐惧，以及一种偶尔反噬的令人作呕的自愧感。就他所知，学校里没有其他人也有个打人的父亲。他很确定班上没有另一个人也被摁倒然后被手杖打过。他还知道他的父亲从没碰过莫嘉娜一根毫毛。所以问题一定在他。他身上有什么让他父亲如此生气，不惜动用武力。也许要是他更聪明，更整洁，更强壮，更勇敢，他就不会把乌瑟逼到这份上了。也许如果他是个更好的儿子，他的父亲会像应该的那样爱他。  
  
  
但他不是。他身上的那些问题，他自己似乎无法修缮。所以亚瑟发誓绝对不让任何人知道在他家里发生了什么，就算是他最亲密的朋友也不行，就算是莫嘉娜也不行。他宁愿在沉默中受罪也不要让他们知道自己其实有多么先天不足，而他的父亲又有多恨他。他会把这个秘密锁死在紧闭的大门后，这样没有人会知道他到底是个什么样的人。他绝不会开口。  
  
  
然后梅林出现了。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks somuch for the lovely comments and kudos, it's really a big help in guiding how Iwrite :)
> 
> ETA 09/15:Ok a quick note on this which you can ignore if you like... I was reading oldkink meme fills and I found one with a bit where Arthur tries to see hismother's photo in Uther's office and Uther comes in and hits him. I have norecollection of reading this fic before but either I did and forgot, or it's aninsane coincidence. Anyway, I am so sorry to that anon author! I would reallynever intentionally plagiarise and I feel crazy bad about it. I might come backand change this chapter later but yeah, my humble apologies :/
> 
> （简单意译一下这个note就是原文有评论说上一章在U爹办公室的片段是不是借鉴了xx，作者在解释说没有。）


	3. 因果循环

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks alatte to anyone who's read or kudosed or commented, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Here's alittle backstory on Merlin and Arthur...

  
  
  
他们第一次见面的时候他对梅林并不友好。

  
去他的吧。  
  
  
他表现的差劲透了。  
  
  
梅林在九年级的时候转学到了他们学校，开学第一天亚瑟就见到了他，地点是在学校背面的空地上。  
  
  
他对梅林的第一瞥是一团蓝和白混出的颜色，倒挂在瓦尔和凯手中。  
  
  
他语无伦次地大喊大叫，扭动着想挣脱出来，但瓦尔和凯已经壮得跟十六岁没什么两样，从亚瑟的视角看过去这孩子往他俩边上一杵就看不见了。  
  
  
看到他走近，瓦尔抬起头来咧开嘴。  
  
  
“你见过新来的了吗，亚瑟？他还挺能说。”  
  
  
“是啊，我们要的不过是借他的午饭钱他就牛逼起来了，”凯补充，“所以我们寻思着帮他把口袋都抖干净。”  
  
  
亚瑟灿烂地笑了。  
  
  
“抖出什么没？”  
  
  
“还没呢。但我们觉得只要抖得够大力……”瓦尔用强有力地振手来强调自己的观点，那个新来的又叫唤起来。  
  
  
一小群人聚集起来围观，有些被逗乐了，有些漠不关心。还有些人看起来不是感到很舒服，但没有人会为了一个新来的挺身而出。  
  
  
除了——  
  
  
“把他放下来！”  
  
  
一个熟悉的嗓音穿过人群，亚瑟转头看见格温·费尔法克斯朝他走来，愤怒的表情占据了她平日里甜美的脸庞。  
  
  
“格温温！”凯兴高采烈地喊道。“别告诉我你一直拒绝我就为了这点屁事？”  
  
  
“不，我拒绝你是因为你是个傻缺，”格温吼回去，“把他放下，立刻，不然我现在就去找缪尔登先生。”  
  
  
“喔。”瓦尔和凯异口同声阴阳怪气道，但喷火校长的淫威足够让他们松开手让这个男孩猛地摔回地上去了。  
  
  
格温跑上前扶他起来。他缓缓站起来，显然有点头昏眼花，亚瑟此时才终于正眼瞧了他一眼。  
  
  
他穿着学校要求的校服：白色的衬衣和海军蓝的裤子，虽然现在口袋被从上衣扯出了一半，裤子也因为他突然地摔倒而沾满了灰尘。他有一头漆黑的、茅草似的乱糟糟的头发，两只耳朵太过向外伸展、让亚瑟一瞬间就想到了无数非常沉浸式的笑话。但等这男孩抬起头来，亚瑟发现自己正看着一双蓝的不可思议的眼睛。好像有那么一瞬间他能一眼从这双眼中读出一切：受伤、愤怒、轻蔑还有疲惫，让亚瑟感到一阵突兀的罪恶感掠过心头。  
  
  
接着男孩看向了别处，这一瞬过去了。格温帮他捡起他的课本，扶着他一瘸一拐地走向教学楼。她从亚瑟身边走过，对他视若无睹，但亚瑟还是能感到从她身上抛来一阵轻蔑。  
  
  
小学时候他和格温是最好的朋友，几乎是形影不离。但接着他们上了中学，不知不觉间一切都变了……  
  
  
就算是这样。哪儿轮得到她来评判他？天知地知，这种事不过就是为了好玩而已。  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
从那之后他其实不怎么见到那个新来的了。瓦尔和凯还是挺坚持不懈的。如果在走廊上看见那男孩他们会把他绊倒，如果在食堂里擦肩而过他们就把他端着午饭的托盘打翻。亚瑟从不主动挑起这种小事，但他也从没有阻止过。  
  
  
他们只有一节课是一起上的——英语。在英语课堂上亚瑟才知道这男孩的名字是梅林，随名字附赠的还有五十万条细节信息，因为这人从来不闭嘴。上课时梅林和格温就坐在亚瑟身后，即使他从没跟亚瑟说过话，亚瑟还是能把他滔滔不绝的东拉西扯听的一清二楚。亚瑟就是这样发现他喜欢英语但讨厌地理，济慈是他最喜欢的诗人，他有一只叫作Rosco的猫，他对甘草过敏，他恐高但还是想哪天能登上埃菲尔铁塔看看，还有其他一千一万件他热衷的琐碎小事。  
  
  
呃，又不是说他能把梅林屏蔽掉或者怎么样的，是吧？而且英语也没有办法让他完全不从老师的课上分心。  
  
  
亚瑟非常肯定从第一天之后他俩就没有过眼神接触，但他发誓有时他能感觉到梅林的两只眼睛在盯着自己的后脑勺。  
  
  
尽管如此，在当时阶段，梅林在他脑子里考虑的那么多事情里完全排不上号。  
  
  
但接着事情发生变化了。  
  
  
就在乌瑟开始……就在家里的情况变糟的同时，亚瑟发现他在学校的生活水平也在下滑。他经常在功课表现上患得患失压力重重，开始把午餐时间和课间休息都拿来做作业。瓦尔和凯抱怨说他不再有趣了，但事实是他也觉得他们没什么趣儿。他们满不在乎毫无目的地四处闲逛，做些愚蠢的恶作剧和不成熟的游戏。过去这些事同样令他发笑，但现在他越来越难以体会其中的乐趣所在。  
  
  
又或者也许只是因为现在他有了切身之感，于是不再看得惯他们把其他孩子那么用力地推搡了。  
  
  
不管怎样，他们逐渐越来越少和他一起玩，很快亚瑟在大部分时间里都是一个人度过。一直以来他都很受欢迎，他觉得自己在别人眼里又酷又具有威胁性，但现在没有人排着队要做他的朋友了。他也不能真的责怪别人——他以前从未对任何人做出什么努力。要说的话，他对大部分人都很粗鲁，所以他还期待什么呢？  
  
  
亚瑟孑然独行，但在某种诡异的逻辑下他觉得这是他活该。这不是他父亲一直以来不断告诉他的吗？他真的没有他以为的那样有价值不是吗？  
  
  
于是接下来的六个月里他适应了一个人吃午饭，在课堂上自己跟自己做搭档，还有自己一个人回家。然后，在距离梅林转学过来几乎九个月后，他们进行了第一次真正意义上的谈话。  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
亚瑟一直在化学实验室旁边的小楼梯上吃午饭，因为没有人会来这儿。但他今早匆匆忙忙赶出来的三明治尝起来干的像砂纸，让人毫无胃口，何况他只是在机械性的咀嚼。  
  
昨晚情况很差。乌瑟喝醉了，大声嚷嚷着什么，当他看见亚瑟忘记把自己的衣服挂好的时候他一拳打在亚瑟肚子上，任亚瑟窒息般的喘了大概十分钟。坐到地上的时候亚瑟还能感觉到腹部的疼痛。这疼痛毗邻的是一块由焦虑和不详组成的巨石，沉甸甸地坠着。因为这天早上亚瑟拿到了他数学测验的卷子，满分四十，他只得了十七。  
  
  
试图对他的父亲隐瞒成绩是没有意义的。乌瑟比对他的考试和作业的要求标杆一直都比亚瑟自己的要高。但他会非常生气……  
  
  
因为他现在独自一人，因为昨晚太可怕了，因为今晚还会更加可怕，亚瑟允许自己软弱一会儿。他扔掉三明治，把膝盖拉到面颊附近挡在他的胸前，把自己的脑袋靠在上面，让眼泪流出。  
  
  
但很快他意识到有人来了，他惊慌地站了起来。  
  
  
“抱、抱歉，我不是有意……我只是打算……”  
  
  
因果循环，几乎是命中注定出现在这个台阶上的会是梅林，是梅林目击到曾不可一世的亚瑟·潘德拉贡最低谷最虚弱的时刻。轮流转的风水就是贱人一个，亚瑟毫不怀疑梅林一直在等待着一个机会报复亚瑟这个在瓦尔和凯迫害他时袖手旁观的助纣为虐者。  
  
  
亚瑟迎上梅林的目光，没有多此一举地试着去擦脸上的泪痕，因为他刚在做什么昭然若揭，想亡羊补牢已经太晚了。  
  
  
梅林没有把握这个机会发表任何讽刺性的言论，只是立刻调转脚尖离开了，大概是要去告诉整所学校他刚刚看见了什么。亚瑟没有心力去在乎了。情况还能坏到哪里去？  
  
  
但过了一会儿，他难以置信地听见脚步声又回到台阶上。亚瑟紧张了一瞬，想着也许梅林已经喊了谁亲自来看戏了，但冒出来的毫无疑问是梅林漆黑又总也梳不清爽的脑袋。  
  
  
“抱歉，做不到，”他说，话里没有一丝他之前的犹豫，“我妈告诉我永远不要把受苦的动物抛在路边，你知道吧，我不是说你是动物什么的，但你很明显是在受苦所以我觉得我妈的话还是很适用的，我不能就这样跑掉把你抛在路边。当然了，是个打比方的路边。”  
  
  
这个奇怪的小演讲是一口气讲完的，结束在梅林一屁股坐到他面前的台阶上。  
  
  
“什么？”亚瑟说，他完全被事态急转弯似的发展弄糊涂了。  
  
  
“你很难过，”梅林直截了当道，“怎么了？”  
  
  
“我没有难——”亚瑟开口准备反驳，但紧接着他意识到他最好扯些谎把显眼的泪痕之类的圆过去，这样对话才好继续。[1]  
  
  
“你不是非得说出来。你想的话我们可以只是坐在一起。我偶尔难过的时候我会爬进我家的晾衣橱里待会儿。会不会很奇怪？是挺怪的，不是吗？但那挺舒服的，只要我想我可以用毛巾做枕头在那打个盹。”  
  
  
他突然细细地看着亚瑟。  
  
  
“你想打个盹吗？我可以在午休结束的时候把你叫醒的，只要你想。”  
  
  
亚瑟费了好一会劲才把自己要说的话想利索。  
  
  
“不，我不想睡觉。”他最后挤出一句。  
  
  
“是啊，我想这儿也不如晾衣橱里头舒服，是不是？更何况还有风险：基哈拉博士随时可能从实验室里跳出来把什么奇怪的化学药剂塞进你喉咙里做他的邪恶实验。”  
  
  
“邪恶……什么？”  
  
  
“哦拜托，别跟我说他看起来不像电影里那些发疯了的科学家！”梅林像是在讲多大的阴谋似的凑过来，“我认为他接受这个工作唯一的原因就是他可以在实验室里头乱搞，把化学物质混在一起，造出他自己的Jekyll和Hyde[2]那套东西。某天我们进去的时候他会变的浑身长毛、獠牙利爪，追着我们到处跑，我们就得朝他扔试管和安全目镜直到他重新变回我们的老师。”  
  
  
再一次的，亚瑟发现自己无语了。  
  
  
“我很确定Hyde不长毛和獠牙。”他最后说，但梅林只是耸耸肩膀。  
  
  
“嘿，行，如果你哪天去教室去早了然后被吃了可别怪我。”  
  
  
亚瑟不由自主地哼了一声，而梅林对此的反应简直是容光焕发。  
  
  
“我把你逗笑了！我称之为一个胜利。现在想谈谈了吗？”  
  
  
“不。”亚瑟说，接着又试图软化他的粗暴无礼，“你最开始来这儿是要干嘛的？”  
  
  
“格温今天请假了，如果我一个人去食堂会被盯上，所以我来这儿躲躲。”  
  
  
梅林坦荡荡的解释客观而又中性，亚瑟回想起自己过去的行径，不由得脸红了。  
  
  
梅林注意到了。  
  
  
“是，我以前也得躲着你走，但现在好像只用躲你的傻缺朋友们了。”  
  
  
“他们不是我朋友。”亚瑟赶紧说。  
  
  
“发生什么了？把人推进储物柜里不像以前那样好玩了？”  
  
  
直戳痛点。他估计这是他应得的。  
  
  
“不，不完全是，”亚瑟说完清了清喉咙，强迫自己看着梅林的眼睛。“我很抱歉。对之前的事。我那时候是个混蛋。”  
  
  
“之前你确实是个混蛋。”梅林说。  
  
  
“我知道。我很差劲。我不知道为什么我——”亚瑟感到自己的脸红加剧了，但他坚持住说下去，“我真的很抱歉。”  
  
  
场面一度静止了很长一段时间。  
  
  
“好吧。”梅林说。  
  
  
“什么好吧？”  
  
  
“好吧，我原谅你了。”  
  
  
亚瑟抬头看过去，惊诧不已。  
  
  
“什么，真的？就这样？”  
  
  
梅林耸耸肩。  
  
  
“你是有一段时间没掺和我的事了，而且这确实是很诚挚的道歉，再加上你满脸的红晕很可爱，所以我觉得我应该拉你脱离苦海。”  
  
  
这下亚瑟脸上的颜色再也复不了原了。他尴尬地低下头，梅林哈哈大笑。  
  
  
“稍息，大兵。来，吃块水果糖吧。”梅林把一包糖送给他，亚瑟接过来的下一瞬间梅林就又开始了另一端滔滔不绝的演讲，这次是要论证妮缪小姐很可能是成吉思汗的后裔，论据是她管理班级的方法。  
  
  
就这样，他们成为了朋友。  
  
  


[1]原文：Arthur started to sayand then realised the ship had rather sailed on that lie what with the obvioustear tracks and everything.  
  
[2]原文：Jekyll and Hyde,是英国作家Stevenson的的经典小说。书中的主角是善良的医生Jekyll，他将自己当作实验对象，结果却导致人格分裂，变成夜晚会转为邪恶Hyde的双重人格，最后Jekyll以自己的自尽，来停止Hyde的作恶。[1]原文：Arthur started to sayand then realised the ship had rather sailed on that lie what with the obvioustear tracks and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should end that chapter there on a nice bitbefore I add even more angst! Thanks for reading pals, do let me know if youliked it / hated it / think Rosco's a stupid name for a cat
> 
> 译者：  
> 我特别想提到的就是本章结尾处梅林的台词，虽然我为了方便阅读短句加了逗号，但原文里基本上一段下来一个逗号也没有，肺活量真的强（。）


End file.
